Tadashi's Scooter
Tadashi's Scooter is a motorcycle that originally belonged to Tadashi Hamada. After Tadashi's death, his brother, Hiro Hamada, took the scooter and began using it himself. Description The scooter is red with some white trimming, and has a round headlamp. It appears to be modeled after a Vespa scooter. Baymax can also be docked in his charging station and transported in the scooter. History After Hiro defeated Mr. Yama in a bot-fight, Yama saw he was tricked since Hiro at first pretended to be inexperienced only to get more money in a rematch, so he called his thugs to beat up Hiro until Tadashi arrived riding the scooter and took Hiro away. The police soon arrived and arrested everyone since gambling on bot-fights is illegal, until Aunt Cass picked her nephews up from the police station and brought them home. Regardless, Hiro was ready to get to another fight, so Tadashi agreed to take him there in his scooter. This however was a plan to take Hiro to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and convince him to join it and leave bot-fights, which actually worked. After Tadashi's unfortunate death, Hiro took ownership of the scooter. In "Aunt Cass Goes Out", Cass got a date with Alistair Krei but Hiro disapproved of this and decided to follow them to ruin their night. However, Mel Meyer also followed Krei to steal his ID and sneak into Krei Tech. Mel tied Krei up and pretended to be him while disguised with Flexible Display Technology. Cass followed Mel believing he was Krei, but soon Hiro found the real one tied up in the restroom. Learning about the impostor, Hiro took Krei in the scooter to follow Mel and Cass, who were in Krei's limo. In "The Impatient Patient", Hiro fell sick and his friends refused to let him go out, although Hiro protested since the Mad Jacks were out on the streets planning to kidnap Alistair Krei. At night, Hiro went out all alone, and without Baymax to transport him, he used the scooter to try finding the Mad Jacks, who had already taken Krei captive. One of the Jacks then spotted Hiro on the scooter and lifted, then dropped him in a trash bin, fracturing the boy's leg in the process. It also appears in "Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle" when Go Go, Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi go to Mr. Sparkles' set to try saving Mochi while Hiro stays behind to create Skymax. Mr. Sparkles launches Mochi to space in a rocket, but Hiro quickly arrives riding the scooter and calls Skymax to rescue Mochi. In "Mini-Max", Hiro rides the scooter to go with Baymax to Good Luck Alley and spy on Professor Granville as she had been acting suspicious. While following her, Hiro accidentally bumped into Yama and splattered his pizza on his tracksuit, causing Yama to become angry and again sending his minions to catch Hiro and Baymax. Both get on the scooter and drive off, soon arriving to a dead-end until Hiro shows he had upgraded the motorcycle with jet boosters which allowed him and Baymax to escape from Yama's henchmen. Later, he used the scooter again when he went to the prison where Robert Callaghan was kept to ask him about Granville. It's seen again in "Countdown to Catastrophe", when Hiro was too distracted building an energy amplifier and the rest of his friends fought Globby and Noodle Burger Boy at Krei Tech, Hiro went there late with the scooter and rammed it against Noodle Burger Boy, tossing him at Globby and making the latter explode from Noodle Burger Boy's laser eyes. In "Lie Detector", Hiro rides the scooter to go with Baymax to a restaurant and spy on Di Amara as she is the one behind monster attacks. Modifications *'Jet Boosters:' Allow greater speed on the motorcycle by using rockets. *'Exhaust System:' Hiro later gave it an exhaust which can also shoot out flames. Gallery Screenshots big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-462.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-483.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-496.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-512.jpg Tadashi and Hiro flying.jpg Hiro Show His Money.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-782.jpg Krei Hiro scooter.png Hiro scooter.png Hiro arrives in scooter.png Hiro and Go Go broccoli.png Hiro and Baymax in scooter.png Scooter button push.png Scooter rockets.png Hiro escapes in scooter.png Hiro visits prison.png Scooter fire.png Hiro in scooter CTC.png CTCScooter.png Miscellaneous Big Hero 6 The Series props - Tadashi's Scooter.jpg Category:Vehicles